gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter MacBeth
Enter Macbeth is the ninth episode of Gargoyles. Cast * Keith David as Goliath * Ed Asner as Hudson * Jeff Bennet as Brooklyn, Owen * Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Lexington * Bill Fagerbakke as Broadway * Jonathan Frakes as Xanatos * John Rhys-Davies as MacBeth * Salli Richardson as Elisa * Frank Welker as Bronx Summary When Xanatos' release from prison approaches Elisa attempts to convince Goliath, and the clan to leave, but they are adamantly against it, claiming the castle to be all they have left. Meanwhile, a man named Macbeth, who seems to know a lot about gargoyles, approaches Xanatos and offers to force them out. After a difficult confrontation, during which it is revealed that his primary objective is searching for Demona, the clan manage to escape his compound. The clan is forced to find a new home in a clock tower, taking with them the Grimorum Arcanorum. The Story Notes * Macbeth is introduced, hence the title. ** Macbeth alludes to his connection to Demona, specifically, he reveals that he gave her her name. ** Strangely he also refers to her as the gargoyles' Queen. Given how close they are later revealed to have been, he should have been aware that Gargoyles do not have Queens. * Xanatos is paroled and released from prison. * As of this episode the Manhattan Clan moves into the Clock Tower. * Goliath takes the Grimorum Arcanorum with him when he leaves. * Elisa spends the episode on crutches, as a result of the injuries she received in Deadly Force. Trivia References *Macbeth is a play written by William Shakespear, about a character of the same name, which is something Lexington points out. Memorable Quotes *Goliath: 'We have lost our clan, our world, even our time! This castle is all we have left, and we will not abandon it.' *Elisa Maza: 'Read my lips, you're not safe here! What if the next shipment Xenatos hires shows up with a sledgehammer at high noon? I can't protect you during the day' *Goliath: 'We'll talk about this when I get back rescuing Brooklyn, Lexington & Bronx. But for now, I'm going to find them... (Then he asks Hudson and Broadway something important) And you 2 are going to stay here & protect our Home' (Then he leaves) *(Hudson discuss Goliath after the Rescue Attempt) *Hudson: 'Goliath, she's right. It's just a place of stone and wood, home is more to that. Home is the 6 of us, whenever we can be together and safe...that's our home. Now let's be off' *Goliath: (Sighs) 'Very well, we should leave now' (He turns to the Tower) *Elisa Maza: 'Goliath...are you coming?' *Goliath: 'Give me one minute' (Then he flies off) *(Goliath tells Owen before he leaves) *Goliath: 'I have a message for your Master, we're leaving. But we'll be back, we'll be back to claim that which it's ours.' *Owen Burnett: I'll deliver your Message *(Our Gargoyles got settled in at the Clock Tower) *Lexington: 'I can get this place working' *Brooklyn: 'why do you want that?' *Hudson: 'it's not all that bad, there's a place to put a TV' *Elisa Maza: 'Ok, it's a fixer-upper. But if you add a few rugs, plant flowers, it could be home' *Goliath: 'Yes...and as long we're together, it's home' *Goliath: You know Demona? *MacBeth: Know her? I named her! *Owen Burnett: Mr MacBeth, Mr Xanatos hired you to fumigate his castle, not destroy it. *Brooklyn: cage Ouch. *Brooklyn: cage Ouch. *Lexington: How many times are you going to try that? *Brooklyn: Until you find a way to get us out of this. *Brooklyn: cage Ouch. *Brooklyn: cage Ouch. Hey, you know, I'm getting tired of this. *Lexington: Did you just see how the lights dimmed when you did that? *Brooklyn: Oh, sorry, no, I was too busy writhing in agony to notice. *pounding and banging, sounds of a fight *Lexington: Bronx must have found Goliath. *Brooklyn: Yeah. (After escaping from Macbeth's lair, Goliath and the Gargoyles came to a rooftop where Elisa Maza, Broadway & Hudson is at) *Goliath: 'What are you doing here? Why aren't you guarding our home?' *Elisa Maza: 'You don't live there anymore' *Goliath: 'What!?' *Elisa Maza: 'I found you a new home' *Goliath: 'How dare you? I told you that Castle is our home!' *Broadway: (He stands up to Goliath) 'No, Goliath. She's right....It's suicide to stay there!' (Then Goliath roars in anger) Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes